Jongin and the Emo Boy
by tjhanjeol
Summary: Misi Jongin untuk menggagalkan perjodohannya. (exo; kaibaek, slight!sebaek, slight!krisbaek, chansoo. slight!mpreg)


Pairings: kaibaek, slight!sebaek, slight!krisbaek, chansoo.

(!) mention of mpreg

a/n: ff jadul yang bener-bener jadul dan bahasanya sama penggambarannya semacam alay .-. maaf kalo ada yang gak dimengerti ;_; tapi semoga gak begitu ya ;u; berasal dari ff lurus yang kemudian dibengkokkan/? ._.v semoga suka! ;w;

* * *

**Jongin and the Emo Boy**

London, 27 Maret 2008.

Satu-satunya rumah yang dibangun dengan gaya _victoria_ di komplek itu hanyalah rumah milik Jongin Kim. Bangunan tersebut dilapisi cat krem dengan ukiran huruf K pada kayu-kayu yang menyangga atap teras besar rumahnya. Memang sering kali terlihat Jongin keluar dari rumahnya pukul tujuh di pagi hari hanya untuk menyiram tanaman kesayangan yang telah dirawat sejak rumah itu dibangun. Tetangga selalu mendapati Jongin sedang menyiram makhluk hidup kesayangannya itu sambil menggumamkan nada-nada yang tidak orang biasa ketahui.

Karena _oh_, orang biasa mana yang akan mengetahui jika musik yang selalu digumamkan itu adalah salah satu karya _Luigi Boccherini_; seorang komponis musik klasik dari Italia.

Pemandangan Jongin yang sedang menyiram tanaman di awal musim semi ini memang terlihat indah. Ditambah wajahnya yang menggambarkan kehangatan serta keramahan.

Tapi _janganlah menilai sebuah buku dari sampulnya_.

"Jongin, selamat pagi." Seorang wanita di umur enam puluhannya menyapa Jongin dengan senyum tulus tergambar di wajah.

Jongin tidak menjawab sapaan tersebut, melainkan ia hanya melambai sekilas pada si wanita tua tanpa mengubah ekspresi.

Ia memang cuek pada orang-orang, tetapi tidak berarti memiliki hati yang dingin.

Begitulah cara Jongin bersosialisasi dengan para tetangga dan tentu teman-teman di tempat bekerjanya. Chanyeol Park adalah salah satu teman yang menurutnya paling menganggu apalagi jika ditambah dengan seorang pria muda bernama Kyungsoo yang notabene merupakan kekasih dari Chanyeol, maka Jongin pikir dunia sedang ditaburi oleh gula.

Seperti saat ini.

Ketika Jongin berjalan menuju meja kerja Chanyeol, ia mendapati temannya itu sedang berbicara pada,

sebuah boneka.

"Teddy, apa menurutmu Kyungsoo itu manis?" tanyanya dengan nada lucu yang dibuat-buat kemudian menutup mulut untuk meredam tawa. Tidak hanya sekali Jongin menemukan temannya itu sedang berbicara pada selembar foto, sebuah televisi, dan bahkan lampu pijar.

Ketika itu juga datanglah orang yang selalu Chanyeol sebut-sebut dalam kegiatan _mengobrol_nya, Kyungsoo-sang kekasih.

"_Chanyeol_!" seru Kyungsoo riang sambil melompat-lompat kecil, menciptakan suara ketukan keras karena sepatunya itu terus beradu dengan lantai. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Teddy? Jangan katakan bahwa kau lebih menyukainya." Tangan dilipat di dada, bibir sedikit dimajukan. Kyungsoo memperlihatkan bahasa tubuhnya yang seolah ia sedang marah.

"Maaf, Teddy menggodaku. Dia menggemaskan sekali, bukan?"

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab, "Benar juga, dia menggemaskan." Kemudian tersenyum sumringah, ekspresi cemberutnya hilang seketika tergantikan oleh keceriaan. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi. Terlalu serasi_._ Itulah yang membuat Jongin merasa geli pada _couple _tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flat White café_, 27 Maret 2008.

Nyanyian merdu seorang pria bergitar akustik di tempat ituikut mengiringi kebisingan suara obrolan orang-orang dan alat makan yang berdenting dengan piring. Jongin mengamati dua orang yang sedang duduk di seberangnya dengan ekspresi jijik. Ia merasa agak muak dan bosan pada pemandangan di hadapannya; sepasang kekasih gila yang tidak pernah terpisahkan saling menyuapi secuil ayam panggang.

"Mmm, Yeol? Soo? Jadi aku mengajak kalian kemari untuk—"

"Kau yang terlihat lucu!" pipi gembung Chanyeol disentuh oleh Kyungsoo.

Terdengar lengkingan tawa Chanyeol yang khas. "Tapi kau lebih terlihat lucu!"

Jongin mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya di kafe itu. "Teman-teman aku—"

"Ya Tuhan, kau terlihat seperti babi!" kemudian dua orang itu tertawa keras bersama, mengabaikan seorang pria yang rahangnya menegang karena berusaha untuk menahan emosi.

Jongin menjilat bibirnya, ia mengambil secangkir latte yang ada di atas meja kemudian menghabiskannya dalam satu teguk. "Bagaimana bisa aku berteman dengan kalian?" tanyanya lebih pada diri sendiri setelah menyimpan cangkir dari genggamannya ke meja sambil menjambakki rambutnya separuh frustasi.

"Oh, Jongin," tawa mulai mereda, "maaf, apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Kembali, sebuah desahan keluar dari mulut Jongin. Ia menatap kedua teman di hadapannya dengan mata sayu karena kekurangan suplai oksigen di otak. "Kalian ingat mengenai perjodohanku, bukan?"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala bersamaan dua kali.

"Aku ingin membatalkannya."

Mereka saling bertukar pandangan; merasa bingung pada pernyataan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. "Tapi bukankah ibumu itu sulit untuk dilawan? Dia itu… agak keras kepala, 'kan?" kata salah satu di antara mereka.

Jongin menggigit bibir keringnya, tiba-tiba merasa gugup kembali. Ia kini sedang membayangkan respon apa yang akan diterima jika ia menolak perjodohan tersebut. Akankah ibunya melakukan sesuatu yang buruk sebagai hukuman? Atau bahkan yang terburuk adalah … ibunya itu tidak akan membiarkannya menolak perjodohan tersebut dan—

"Jongin!"

Tubuh Jongin tersentak ketika seseorang menepuk tangannya cukup keras sehingga membuat ia terbangun dari pikirannya. "Hm?"

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu selalu melamun?"

Jongin mendesah berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan, "Begitulah," lalu tanpa sadar mengambil sebuah balok dari dalam saku jasnya, "jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Dan balok yang ada dalam genggamannya tersebut diketahui sebagai sebungkus rokok.

Mata Kyungsoo dibuka lebar-lebar saat melihat benda yang ada dalam genggaman Jongin. "Hey, bukankah kau sudah berhenti merokok?" kemudian berdecak kesal ketika melihat yang diajak bicara mengabaikan pertanyaannya. "Lagipula memangnya hal apa yang dapat membatalkan itu semua?" Kyungsoo bertanya untuk kembali pada topik pembicaraan.

"Tentunya kau harus membuktikan pada ibumu bahwa kau telah memiliki orang lain yang lebih pantas untuk didampingi." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan tersebut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo dengan wajah sumringah. Ia tersenyum pada kekasihnya—merasa senang karena telah dapat memberi sang kekasih sebuah jawaban yang menurutnya bijak.

"Dan itu adalah masalahnya." Jongin menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Kalian tidak lihat? Aku ini … _sendiri_." Ia membisikkan kata terakhir dari kalimat yang diucapkan sambil merapikan letak kemejanya.

Umur Jongin memang masih dua puluh lima, tapi gaya kunonya membuat ia terlihat lebih tua. Serta jangan lupakan garis-garis di kulit dahi yang melintang, mungkin orang yang melihatnya hanya dalam beberapa detik saja akan mengira Jongin sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki dua anak. Itulah yang terkadang membuat para penggemarnya selalu ragu untuk mendekatinya.

Keheningan memenuhi atmosfer di antara mereka, tidak ada satu pun yang merespon ucapan Jongin ketika akhirnya Chanyeol menyerukan, "Ah, aku tahu!" membuat seluruh pandangan orang-orang yang satu meja dengan Chanyeol mengarah padanya.

"Apa yang kau tahu?"

"_Honey_," Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo, "kau ingat pada temanmu yang bernama Baekhyun itu? yang memiliki gaya … unik."

Kepala dianggukkan, tetapi Kyungsoo masih bingung pada ke mana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol. _Baekhyun? memangnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun?_

Sebuah senyum penuh arti terukir di wajah teman gila Jongin itu sebelum ia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau Jongin dan dia …"

.

.

.

.

.

Di kafe yang sama, 29 Maret 2008.

Jongin berdehem, berusaha menarik perhatian pria di hadapannya yang sedang memainkan sebuah pisau kecil. Pria itu terlihat begitu _unik_; rambutnya terihat sungguh aneh (sebenarnya sangat lembut dan mengkilau, terlalu lembut sampai Jongin ingin coba menyentuhnya) untuk ukuran pria normal, memakai kaos berlengan panjang longgar bertuliskan _'My life is in pain'_, serta sepatu boots kulit hitam yang menyelimuti kedua kakinya, dan—

"Baekhyun?" orang yang disebutkan namanya mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Jongin.

—tak lupa _eyeliner_ yang dilukis tebal di sekitar mata pria itu. Membuat siapapun yang melihat tatapannya dapat merasa terintimidasi.

"Baekhyun? Namamu Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin masih ragu. Tetapi sekali lagi, pria yang diajak Jongin ajak bicara itu tidak merespon apapun. "Dengar, aku tidak … aku—" Jongin berdecak kesal, "aku ingin berbicara padamu."

"Kau sedang berbicara padaku."

"Maksudku, begini, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi,"

"Tapi kau baru saja berbasa-basi."

_Oh Tuhan_.

"Okay," Jongin memejamkan matanya untuk meredam emosi, "apa Chanyeol memberitahumu mengenai masalahnya dan kebutuhanku padamu?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala, matanya tidak ia buka lebar; terlalu malas untuk menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Dan apa jawabanmu? Kau ingin menjadi kekasih—mmm, maksudku, ya, kau tahulah." Telapak tangan Jongin mulai terasa lembab akibat keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Entah mengapa ia jadi merasa gugup di hadapan Baekhyun, karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menghadapi pria yang berpenampilan unik seperti itu.

"Tapi," Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, "ada syaratnya."

"Dan syaratnya?"

Sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Baekhyun, tapi senyum itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah senyum miris. "Ikut denganku." Katanya, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin, dan membawanya keluar dari restoran yang kursinya baru saja mereka duduki.

.

.

.

.

.

2 kilometer dari _Buckingham Palace, _29 Maret 2008.

Tangannya melayang di depan pintu kayu berornamen garis-garis di hadapannya. Jongin hendak mengetuk pintu tersebut tetapi keraguan menahan aksinya. "Kau yakin ini rumahnya?" tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun diangguk pelan. Dari wajahnya ia memang terlihat yakin, tetapi entah mengapa perasaan Jongin tiba-tiba saja menjadi ragu.

"Bisa kau memintaku hal yang lain? Aku pikir ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin melakukan—oh!" pintu itu terbuka lebar tiba-tiba, menampilkan sang pemilik rumah yang sangat terlihat tampan. Pria tampan itu memakai kaos hitam yang bagian lengannya dirobek dan celana jeans hitam ketat. Rambutnya tertata sangat tidak rapi, ia berponi panjang yang hampir menutupi mata kanannya. Benar-benar memberikan kesan _gothic._

"Hai, mmm," Jongin merasa sebuah tangan menarik-narik kain pakaiannya, ia menoleh pada si pemilik tangan yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah tangan Baekhyun.

"Ce-cepat katakan!" desak Baekhyun. Ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Jongin, kepalanya sedikit dimunculkan untuk mengintip keadaan.

Fokus Jongin dialihkan kembali pada orang di hadapannya. "Sehun? Apa benar ini rumah milik Sehun?"

"Baekhyun?" kening orang bernama Sehun itu dikerutkan ketika menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri di balik pria asing di hadapannya, ia tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jongin. "Benar, 'kan? Baekhyun?" Sehun meraih lengan Baekhyun, ia menarik pelan tubuh pria itu agar dapat melihat jelas wajah mantan kekasihnya. "Baekhyun … ya Tuhan, aku merindukanmu."

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. _'Oh, oh. Cinta dan cinta'_

"Maaf, _okay_? Aku saat itu memang bodoh." Kata Sehun pada Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin kita memulai lagi," Sehun meremas lembut bahu Baekhyun, "semuanya."

Dagu Baekhyun diangkat untuk wajahnya dihadapkan pada wajah Sehun, dan saat itu juga baru disadarilah wajah pria berambut aneh tersebut bersimbah _eyeliner_ yang luntur karena air mata.

Sehun berjalan satu langkah lebih dekat pada Baekhyun, ia menangkup pipi mantan kekasihnya itu kemudian menutup mata dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Deru nafas satu sama lain dapat dirasakan berhembus ke wajah, Baekhyun menutup matanya lalu—

"Hei hei," tubuh Baekhyun dan Sehun tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang menginterupsi momen romantis di antara mereka, "aku ada di sini. Tidak ingat?" Jongin melipat tangannya di dada. Ia menatap pemandangan di hadapannya tanpa minat. Alis dinaikkan karena merasa kesal. "Jadi," ia berdehem, "Baekhyun memerintah—mmm, maksudku meminta tolong padaku untuk mengatakan ini padamu." Ujar Jongin masih menggantung kalimatnya.

"Jongin, jangan!" seru Baekhyun cepat. Ia hendak menutup mulut Jongin tapi tangannya dicekal. Mereka pun saling adu dorong tangan di hadapan Sehun—yang terlihat seperti pertengkaran balita.

Dengan wajah berkerut, mereka saling beradu kekuatan tangan.

"Jangan mengatakannya, Jongin! Aku tidak jadi meminta bantuanmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa!"

"Tapi tidak usah!"

"Aku pikir dia harus mengetahuinya!"

"Mengetahui apa?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah Sehun. Pertengkaran aneh di antara Jongin dan Baekhyun pun terhenti seketika.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Jongin berdehem. "Jadi, Baekhyun meminta tolong padaku untuk mengatakan—"

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah silet kecil yang terlihat masih baru dan mengkilau. Kedua pria yang sedang saling berhadapan itu langsung terbelalak ketika melihat Baekhyun yang hendak mengiris kulit pergelangan tangannya.

"Ya ya, Byun Baekhyun!" Sehun meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun kemudian mencengkramnya erat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya dengan aksen Korea yang khas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jalan _North Audley_, 29 Maret 2008.

"Jadi mmm," Jongin melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi, "kau pernah tinggal di Korea dan bertemu dengan Sehun?"

Baekhyun terisak.

"Lalu Sehun mengenalkanmu pada gaya yang disebut," Jongin berdehem, "_emo_, Setelah itu kau menyukai Sehun dan gayanya?"

Baekhyun masih sedang terisak.

Ketika tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun, ia pun kembali memberikan fokusnya penuh pada jalanan yang sedang dilihat dari balik kaca mobil.

"Sehun-mantanku itu," Baekhyun mengucapkan nama tersebut dengan hati-hati, "dia berselingkuh," dari nadanya berbicara ia terdengar seperti akan menangis, "dengan seorang buronan."

Mobil tiba-tiba diberhentikan begitu saja oleh Jongin.

"Woah, jangan katakan bahwa kau adalah seorang buronan juga." Kata Jongin yang mengabaikan bunyi klakson kendaraan di sekelilingnya ketika menginjakkan pedal rem tiba-tiba, merasa terkejut pada apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku ini orang baik-baik." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Sehun mengatakan padaku bahwa melakukan kriminalitas itu keren bagi sebagian kalangan _emo_." Saat ini wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kacau; matanya terlihat sangat sembab, serta tak lupa rambut yang malah seperti bola kusut.

"Oh, tapi mmm—" Jongin melirik sekilas _tattoo_ menyeramkan yang terlukis di punggung tangan Baekhyun, "—tidak jadi." Lalu menepikan _Lexus_ LX570 putihnya ke dekat pohon akasia di pinggir jalan agar tidak menghalangi kendaraan lain mengingat mereka baru saja menjadi pusat perhatian karena hampir membuat sebuah kecelakaan.

"Bukankah kau ingin kembali pada Sehun? Mengapa kau mencegahku mengatakannya?"

"Karena," _Aku tadi melihat foto selingkuhannya itu masih tertancap di dinding yang sama, _"entahlah."

"Lalu bagaimana kau … dapat berhubungan dengan Sehun dan mengakhirinya?" ia bertanya pada Baekhyun sangat hati-hati karena ini merupakan pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif.

Dapat dilihat Baekhyun menyeka air matanya kasar sebelum menjawab, "Kami bertemu, lalu semakin lama semakin dekat, dan dia pikir aku …," kepalanya ditundukkan, Jongin kemudian mendengar suara isak tangis Baekhyun lagi dan,

"Dia pikir aku akan membosankan di ranjang!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris dan penuh emosi di dalam mobil sambil menjambaki rambut Jongin, "Memangnya aku benar-benar terlihat semonoton itukah?!" mata Baekhyun mulai berair lagi, "Apa aku kurang seksi?!" kemudian menggoyangkan tubuhnya menyerupai ombak.

Mendengar teriakan tersebut, Jongin hanya dapat meringis kesakitan karena rambutnya kali ini sedang dijambaki kencang. Ia kemudian memandang bingung ketika pria di sampingnya itu membuat gerakan yang aneh. "Baekhyun, lebih baik kau—"

"Diam! Tidak ada yang baik saat ini." Tetapi kemudian perlahan ia melepaskan cengkraman kuat pada rambut pria di sampingnya itu setelah melihat dan menyadari orang-orang di luar yang sedang memandang aneh ke arah mobil Jongin.

"Maaf." Bisik Baekhyun setelah ada keheningan di antara mereka selama beberapa saat.

Bagaimana tidak aneh apabila melihat mobil yang sedang mereka naiki tersebut bergoyang tanpa sebab, ditambah suara rintihan Jongin dan Baekhyun dari dalamnya.

Dan bagi sebagian orang, pemandangan tersebut sangat terlihat _salah._

Oh, itu pun bila kau tahu 'salah' apa yang dimaksud.

_'Cinta memang selalu mekar di musim semi',_ pikir sebagian orang yang sedang memandang pemandangan _salah_ nan _aneh_ tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Kensington Palace Gardens, 29 Maret 2008.

Komplek rumah yang sedang dilalui memang cukup terbilang mewah. Baekhyun tanpa henti memandangi gedung-gedung rumah tersebut dari kaca jendela mobil Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia memang sering mendengar nama komplek terkenal ini, hanya saja tidak pernah terbesit sama sekali dalam benak bahwa ia akan berkesempatan untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Oh, Jongin!" yang disebutkan namanya hanya melirik sekilas, ia berusaha untuk fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya yang kini gelap karena kekurangan cahaya. "Apa kau tahu mengenai hal konyol di komplek ini?" tubuh Baekhyun dikesampingkan untuk menghadap Jongin. Ia memang selalu merasa antusias apabila sedang membicarakan hal yang akan ia ceritakan ini.

"Hal konyol apa?"

"Jadi, aku dengar dari temanku yang pernah tinggal di sini juga bahwa konon ada rumah yang sangat mencolok dan terlihat aneh."

Kalimat Baekhyun itu pun benar-benar menyita perhatian Jongin. "Maksudmu? Rumah yang mencolok dan aneh bagaimana?"

Terdengar suara gelak tawa Baekhyun yang khas menggema di dalam mobil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Rumah itu benar-benar konyol," ada sedikit jeda karena Baekhyun kembali tertawa, "kau lihat kan seluruh rumah yang ada di komplek ini dibangun dengan gaya modern?"

"Hm."

"Dan katanya di sini ada rumah yang," lagi-lagi ia tertawa, "dirancang oleh si pemilik dengan gaya seperti bangsawan," Baekhyun merogoh kantung celana jeans-nya untuk mengambil sebuah ponsel, "hmm, lihat!" kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah foto rumah bergaya _victoria_ yang terbangun di sekitar rumah lain yang bergaya modern dari ponsel miliknya. "Rumahnya terlihat konyol, kan?! Dasar aneh—woah woah!"

Kendaraan dihentikan secara tiba-tiba dan kasar. Rahang Jongin dikatupkan keras.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi, menandakan bahwa ia terkejut.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Jongin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut kemudian membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya dan berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu mobil tetapi aksinya itu terhentikan karena si pintu telah dibuka oleh Jongin.

_Oh, dia begitu baik. _Pikir Baekhyun ketika kakinya dipijakkan pada tanah. "Terma kasih, Jongin, aku—ya Tuhan jadi ini rumah yang sering mereka sebut-sebut? Kau tinggal di dekat rumah aneh ini?" tatapannya tak ia putuskan dari rumah bergaya victoria di hadapannya.

Tidak satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulut Jongin. Kening Baekhyun dikerutkan pada suasana hati Jongin yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

"Jongin? Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil mengikuti langkah menuju rumah milik pria di sampingnya tanpa sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan rumahku." Jongin pun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan senang hati.

"Tentu saja tidak," sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Baekhyun, "bagaimana aku dapat keberatan dengan rumah yang—ya Tuhan … yaTuhan yaTuhan yaTuhan yaTuhan—" dan ketika itulah ia baru menyadari bahwa Jongin menuntunnya menuju rumah 'aneh' yang baru saja dibicarakan. Atau lebih tepatnya ia cemoohi.

"Ada apa?" nada bicara Jongin menunjukkan kekesalan, ia bertanya tetapi tidak sama sekali tersimpan rasa penasaran pada kalimat tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja kini Baekhyun yang merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Jongin.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, rumahmu itu mmm," Baekhyun terus bergumam sebelum ia menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan bangunan rumah yang ada di hadapannya, "sangat … _indah._"

Memang benar. Rumah Jongin sangat terlihat indah. Arsitektur bangunannya sungguh mirip sekali dengan bangunan rumah yang hanya dapat dilihat di film-film bertemakan kerajaan Eropa. Tapi mungkin, tempat pembangunannya lah yang membuat rumah Jongin ini menjadi sebuah lelucon bagi Baekhyun. Dan oh, bagaimana Baekhyun mendapatkan foto rumah Jongin?

"Baekhyun-_ssi_," panggil Jongin menggunakan bahasa Korea yang formil, "kau harus ingat bahwa keluargaku juga berasal dari Korea. Jadi," tubuhnya didekatkan pada Baekhyun, "kau harus berbicara dengan bahasa …?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya paksa ketika kulit wajahnya dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat Jongin. "Bahasa Korea."

"Pintar," rambutnya dibelai lembut oleh Jongin sekilas. Mereka kemudian mulai berjalan ke dalam rumah itu dengan perasaan gugup. "Dan bersihkan wajahmu dengan ini." Jongin menyuguhi sehelai tisu basah beraroma _lime_—yang ia ambil dari kantung jas—pada pria di sampingnya. "Bersikap manis di depan ibuku, okay? Ini kesempatan terakhirku." Desisnya pada Baekhyun sambil memelototi.

Yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab, seluruh kata-kata Jongin tersebut tidak dapat didengar jelas karena teredam oleh sebuah lagu yang dimainkan kencang di dalam rumah itu.

_Vivaldi – Spring._

Terlalu sibuk mengamati setiap perabotan rumah di sana dan tak lupa _wallpaper_ yang melapisi dinding, membuat ia benar-benar terasa berada di era lain.

Alunan biola dari musik yang sedang didengar sungguh telah menghipnotis daya khayal Baekhyun. Tetapi ia pikir cukup menyeramkan juga ketika melihat beberapa lukisan orang yang sudah dapat dipastikan umurnya lebih dari satu abad itu terpasang di dinding.

Terakhir kali Baekhyun melihat suasana seperti ini adalah ketika ia menonton Romeo & Juliette yang guru bahasa asingnya mainkan di kelas. Dan itu pun tidak sampai lima belas menit ia mengikuti film tersebut sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas.

"Oh, Jongin." Seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih muda dari usianya itu memutar tubuh untuk dihadapkan pada Jongin dan Baekhyun. "Kau pulang lebih larut malam ini."

"Aku—mmm, banyak pekerjaan… ya, pekerjaan." Ia mengulang kata terakhir untuk terlihat lebih yakin di hadapan ibunya.

"Okay, dan … siapa ini?" tanya ibu Jongin sambil mengamati penampilan Baekhyun dengan tatapan menilai.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika ia tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian di rumah itu. "A-aku akuakuaku—"

"Dia Baekhyun. Bisa kita melakukan makan malam sekarang? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Jongin menyela pembicaraan dan menyelamatkannya dari salah tingkah.

"Okay." Kerutan di kening dapat terlihat jelas pada wajah ibu Jongin. Ia merasa anaknya itu akan membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting karena tidak pernah terlihat Jongin seserius ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin's house, 29 Maret 2008.

_Luigi Boccherini – Minuetto_

Makanan yang disajikan di atas piring-piring porselen cantik di hadapannya memang terlihat sungguh menggoda. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya ketika melihat bagaimana meja makan di hadapannya tertata hampir sempurna. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah semua makanan dan tatanannya ini dibuat oleh Jongin serta ibunya.

"Ternyata temanmu ini pernah tinggal di Korea? Okay ..." kepalanya dianggukan pelan. "Jadi," ibu Jongin menyimpan alat makannya di atas piring dengan sangat pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara sedikit pun, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Jongin menelan seluruh makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Mengenai itu, _umma_," tatapannya terlihat begitu serius, "aku ingin menolak perjodohan itu."

Ibunya tidak menjawab. Jeda yang cukup lama membuat Jongin merasa tertekan. Tangannya terasa lembab dan dingin. Jantung berdegup kencang, keringat dari pelipisnya mulai mengalir ke pipi.

"Apa alasannya?" pertanyaan tersebut memang diperuntukan bagi Jongin, tetapi fokus mata Ibunya ditujukan pada Baekhyun secara tidak langsung.

Baekhyun juga ikut menghentikan aksi mengunyah makanannya. Ia merasa penasaran bagaimana Jongin dapat melewati pertanyaan ini.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih," ia melirik sekilas Baekhyun, "dan dia adalah orangnya." Lanjutnya kemudian meraih paksa pundak Baekhyun untuk dirangkul secara tiba-tiba.

Pria yang dirangkul oleh Jongin itu hanya dapat tersenyum berseri, bersikap semanis mungkin seraya memindahkan helai-helai rambut di sekitar pipinya ke belakang telinga agar terlihat lebih _normal._

"Oh," wanita berpakaian cukup resmi itu tampak cukup terkejut pada pernyataan yang baru saja ia dengar, "kau tiba-tiba memiliki kekasih."

Dalam hati, Baekhyun bersyukur pada Tuhan karena Jongin masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya yang terlihat cukup normal, apalagi mengingat bagaimana cara Baekhyun berpakaian dan jika dibandingkan dengan ibu Jongin maka sungguh perbedaannya sejauh langit dan tanah bumi.

"Aku menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang."

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

Kembali. Jongin harus memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Karena, mmm—"

"Karena?"

"Karena …" ulangnya sembari memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar perjodohannya dapat dibatalkan.

"Jika kau tidak ingin memberitahu alasan yang kuat untuk membatalkan perjodohannya, maka aku akan tetap membuatmu menikahi orang yang aku pilih." Ujarnya kemudian melanjutkan suapan makanan yang tertunda. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, ia memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya setelah menunggu jawaban dari Jongin yang tidak kunjung diucapkan.

_'Ternyata gagal.'_ Pikir Baekhyun sambil melirik Jongin sekilas. Ia merasa iba ketika melihat wajah pria di sampingnya yang menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Karena," kata Jongin tiba-tiba setelah berpikir keras, "karena Baekhyun itu mengandung anakku."

Dua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tersedak makanan yang sedang ditelan secara bersamaan. Mereka juga mengambil gelas berisikan air mineral bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" kening ibu Jongin berkerut. Ia kini benar-benar merasa bingung.

"_Umma_, sudah mendengarnya, 'kan? A-aku tidak mau mengulang."

Ibunya mendesah, mencerminkan kebingungannya. "Memangnya sudah berapa lama?" kali ini pertanyaan itu diajukan pada Baekhyun yang masih terlihat terkejut, wajahnya pucat, keringat dingin bercucuran. "Hmm, itu … sudah … mmm," dalam pikirannya Baekhyun mengumpat berulang kali karena merasa _gagal_ sebagai orang yang tidak mengetahui hal seperti ini, "s-sudah… sudah tiga bulan."

"Pantas kau memakai pakaian seperti itu." tatapannya turun pada kaos longgar yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Kepala dianggukkan, ibu Jongin menatap dua anak muda di hadapannya bergantian. "Baiklah, jika itu yang kalian mau—" sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya, "—aku akan menikahkan kalian, dan mengatur segalanya."

Mulut Baekhyun dan Jongin terbuka lebar bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungai Thames, 29 Maret 2008.

"Aw aw! Baekhyun, hentikan!"

"Tidak sebelum kau memperbaiki keadaan." Baekhyun masih terus menendangi tulang kering kaki Jongin. Ia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menyakiti fisik pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Lagipula bukan kau saja yang menderita." Bela Jongin yang pandangannya tidak ia alihkan dari menara jam Big Ben di seberang sungai. Lampu-lampu gedung kota mengkhiasi lingkungan di sekitarnya. Jongin terus menggulung sudut kain kemeja yang sedang dipakai karena merasa gelisah dan panik.

"Okay, sekarang giliranku." Baekhyun meniup helai-helai rambut yang menutupi jidatnya.

"Giliran apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja untuk membatalkan perjodohanku juga."

Jongin melenguh terjekut sambil memijati pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut kencang. "Kau juga dijodohkan? Kenapa tidak bercerita mengenai ini sebelumnya padaku?"

"Memangnya untuk apa aku menyetujui tawaran bodohmu ini kalau bukan untuk saling membantu? karena kita ada di situasi yang sama. Bukankah Chanyeol sudah memberitahumu?"

_Chanyeol Park_. Si teman aneh dan bodohnya itu memang selalu melupakan hal-hal penting.

"Uh," Jongin menggenggam erat pagar pembatas di hadapannya, "tidak. Dia tidak bercerita apapun padaku."

"Bagus. Dia juga tidak menceritakan rencana bodohmu yang akan mengatakan bahwa _aku hamil_."

"Aku tidak merencanakannya! oh, anggap saja itu sebuah kecelakaan."

"Terserah. Pokoknya aku ingin kau menyelesaikan masalahku juga. Kita sudah sepakat sebelumnya untuk saling membantu."

"Okay," ujar Jongin penuh keyakinan, "aku akan bertanggung jawab."

.

.

.

.

.

Islington, 29 Maret 2008.

Musim semi memang baru tiba, jadi udara dingin di malam hari pun masih dapat dirasakan oleh rakyat kota London. Jongin menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya pada celana jeans biru tua yang ia kenakan. Ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang untuk memeriksa kembali Lexus-nya yang terparkir di dekat sebuah pohon ek besar.

"Jangan kacaukan apapun." Kata Baekhyun ketika mereka masih sedang berdiam diri di ambang pintu.

"Tidak akan."

Dengan itu, Baekhyun mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya dengan hati-hati. Lantai rumah itu terbuat dari kayu eboni yang dieratkan menggunakan paku. Setiap langkah yang mereka buat, setiap decitan juga yang terdengar. Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun jadi merasa seperti sedang mengendap-endap di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan, bersikaplah seperti biasa!" desis Jongin pada Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik kain pakaiannya.

"Aku memang bersikap seperti biasa." Balas Baekhyun diikuti dengan mata yang dibelalakkan.

"Kau ini aneh, tahu? Tadi pagi terlihat pemalu, lalu siangnya jadi emosional, dan pada malam hari kau terlihat menyeramkan."

"Itu memang perasaanmu saja!"

"Ya ya!"

Sebuah seruan membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin tersentak karena keterkejutan yang mereka rasa setelah mendengar suara berat menyela perdebatan di antara mereka.

Jongin memberanikan melihat si pemilik suara. Dia seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan kekar, wajahnya pun jangan ditanya lagi karena untuk ukuran pria, orang itu terbilang sangat tampan. Ia memakai pakaian yang cukup _trendy_, dan Jongin menyukai seleranya.

Hal ini membuat Jongin merasa aneh karena mengingat bagaimana penampilan Baekhyun yang seadanya seperti itu dapat dikelilingi oleh pria tampan.

"Hai Kris, maaf pulang terlambat." Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat tersebut diiringi dengan sebuah senyum paksa.

"Hm," sahut si pria yang bernama Kris tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkulnya untuk—

_WOAH WOAH. TUNGGU DULU._

—mencium sekilas bibir pria berambut aneh itu.

"Lain kali jangan diulangi." Sambungnya lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada Jongin. "Dan kau adalah …"

Jongin mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha mencerna kembali peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi sebelum menjawab, "Jongin Kim."

"Oh, teman dari Korea?" Kris memandang Baekhyun dan Jongin bergantian dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tangannya masih merangkul pundak Baekhyun, dan itu benar-benar membuat Jongin merasa bingung.

_'Bagaimana sebenarnya kehidupan pria aneh ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia terus membuat kemungkinan-kemungkinan di otaknya;

_Mungkin Baekhyun hanya ingin mengerjainya dengan berbohong mengenai perjodohan dan hal ini adalah bagian dari rencana jahilnya?_

Atau,

_Mungkin Baekhyun sebenarnya akan dijodohkan dengan pria bernama Kris ini?_

Atau,

_Mungkin—_

"Jongin! Cepat katakan." Baekhyun bergumam dengan nada kesal. Ia menarik lengan Jongin sambil masih memasang ekspresi manis palsu di wajahnya. "Jangan lupa, dengan bahasa Korea agar terlihat lebih meyakinkan bahwa kita saling mengenal."

"Mmm, jadi Baekhyun ini—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di ruang tengah?" usul Kris dengan senyum ramahnya. Dari pandangan Jongin, pria jangkung itu benar-benar terlihat baik. Dan pikiran tersebut pun membuat ia dapat merasa sedikit lega.

"Ya, ruang tengah. Ide yang bagus." Sahut Baekhyun agak gugup, sementara Jongin hanya dapat diam dan menunggu aba-aba dari Baekhyun untuk berbicara.

.

.

.

Televisi dinyalakan, tetapi tidak salah satu di antara mereka yang menonton apa yang televisi tersebut tampilkan. Sebuah acara memasak yang selalu menjadi favorit ibunya itu dapat Jongin dengar samar-samar. Saat ini pikirannya hanya fokus pada apa yang akan ia katakan untuk mencegah perjodohan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kau akan mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Kris memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka. Tubuhnya dicondongkan sedikit agar dapat melihat Jongin lebih jelas.

Jongin berdehem, "Ini mengenai Baekhyun."

"Kris, aku tidak ingin dijodohkan." Sela Baekhyun cepat. Ia menarik lengan Kris untuk digenggam. Jongin yang memerhatikan perlakuan Baekhyun tersebut pun hanya dapat memutar bola matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan perjodohan itu?"

_'Oh, jadi Baekhyun memang dijodohkan, dan berarti Kris ini bukan calon pendampingnya._' Pikir Jongin sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan secara tidak sadar. "Karena dia memiliki aku." Jongin menyela Baekhyun untuk berbicara dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia sepertinya mulai lebih ahli dalam berakting.

"Aaah, jadi Jongin ini kekasih barumu?"

"Yap." Baekhyun pun juga ikut berakting. Ia pikir sudah terlanjur rumit hal-hal yang ada di dalam hidupnya saat ini.

"Okay, tidak apa-apa. Tapi seberapa banyak kau mencintai Baekhyun?"

_Cinta._

Jongin hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata itu. "Aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun, jadi," Jongin bertekuk lutut kemudian menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Kris, "aku mohon batalkan perjodohan ini," terdengar suara Baekhyun yang berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah berlebihan Jongin. "Aku mohon," Jongin juga ikut menahan tawanya, "Kris _hyung_."

Dan dengan itu pun Baekhyun membeku. Alis Kris dinaikkan, ia membantu Jongin untuk berdiri dan menghadapnya.

"Jongin-_ssi,_" Kris menyentuh pundak Jongin.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Kris hyung? saudara … Baekhyun?"

"Jongin," bisik Baekhyun sambil menusuk pinggang Jongin keras dengan jari telunjuknya kemudian berkata,

"Kris itu ayahku."

_Oh_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungai Thames, 29 Maret 2008.

"Tadi itu memalukan!" telinga Jongin yang malang harus terus mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang berapi-api. "Bagaimana kau tidak dapat mengenalinya langsung?!"

"Dia itu terlihat muda!"

"Lalu kenapa kau langsung mengira bahwa Kris itu kakakku?!"

"Bagaimana aku dapat membedakan bahwa dia itu ayahmu atau bukan kalau anaknya sendiri pun memanggilnya dengan nama?!"

"Karena ia mengatakan bahwa aku bebas memanggilnya dengan panggilan apapun!"

"Kalau begitu aku pun boleh memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung', kan?!"

"Tidak!"

"Dasar aneh!"

"Kau lebih aneh!"

"Oh, ya?! Lebih aneh mana antara pria yang sering mengubah suasana hatinya tiba-tiba secara drastis dan menjadi sensitif dibandingkan dengan pria tampan dan keren sepertiku?!"

"Tampan?! Ya Jongin-_ssi._ Kau itu aneh dan … memiliki selera yang aneh, juga… aneh! Serba aneh!" kaki Baekhyun dihentak-hentakkan ke tanah. Ia ingin sekali membentak Jongin lebih kejam dari itu, tapi setelah dipikir kembali, hal itu tidak ada gunanya. "Pokoknya antarkan aku pulang."

Jongin berdecak kesal karena berpikir bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar orang yang tidak berpendirian. "Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan untuk pergi keluar dari rumahmu?"

"Itu karena aku merasa malu karena kau memalukan."

.

.

.

.

.

Seratus meter dari sungai Thames, 29 Maret 2008.

Jongin terus mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu kulitnya pada aspal yang ia pijak. Mata tak berhenti dilirikkan pada menara jam _Big Ben_ yang terletak cukup jauh darinya. Ia mengamati bunga-bunga yang akan bermekaran di sekitarnya ketika tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat.

Atau lebih tepatnya ketika ingin mengalihkan pengelihatannya dari Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedang berduaan di dekat sungai.

Ketika tadi Jongin hendak mengantarkan Baekhyun kembali ke rumahnya, mereka tidak sengaja bertemu Sehun yang sedang berjalan dengan dua kaleng soda dalam genggaman.

Mantan sepasang kekasih itu kini berdiri saling berdampingan satu sama lain. Jongin dapat melihat jelas dari belakang bagaimana Sehun berniat merangkul Baekhyun, tetapi entah apa yang membuat niat tersebut selalu diurungkan.

Lagi. Dan lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika Jongin melihat perlakuan mesra yang Baekhyun lakukan bersama Sehun, ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh.

Sepertinya Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali. Mereka kemudian saling berhadapan, membuat kedua tatapan itu beradu.

Dan sebenarnya yang dapat Jongin lihat saat itu hanyalah siluet dari gerakan tubuh Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ia dapat melihat siluet hitam Sehun itu menarik puncak kepala Baekhyun untuk dikecup keningnya.

Saat itu juga tanpa disadari Jongin menggigit daging pipi dalamnya, yang ia pun entah mengapa melakukan hal tersebut.

Kemudian Sehun mulai berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun dan mendekati seorang mmm—pria? Atau pria? Entahlah karena Jongin tidak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya. Yang ia ketahui dari pendengarannya adalah Sehun memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan _'Luhan'_.

"Hei," kata Jongin ketika Baekhyun menghampirinya sambil melambaikan tangan, "siap untuk pulang?"

Tidak menjawab, Baekhyun hanya membuka pintu _Lexus _putih milik Jongin kemudian masuk ke dalamnya dan duduk di samping kursi kemudi dengan tatapan yang tidak fokus pada apapun. Seperti sedang menerawangi pikiran.

.

.

.

.

.

Islington, 29 Maret 2008.

"Hmm, kau—" Jongin berdehem, "—tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Maksudku tadi aku melihat Sehun dan kau lalu dia dan mmm," ia menoleh pada pria di sampingnya sekilas kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan di hadapan mobilnya, "lupakan."

Pipi Baekhyun disandarkan pada kaca jendela mobil. Kini suasana hatinya berubah kembali menjadi lebih _emo_sional. "Aku memang aneh."

Kepala ditolehkan pada sumber suara. Tangannya masih menggenggam roda kemudi.

"_Mood_-ku berubah begitu saja. Perasaanku berubah dengan cepat." Kemudian menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan tangis. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun selalu menjadi cengeng.

"Waktu juga berlalu dengan cepat." Ujar Jongin yang sedang menginjakkan kakinya pada pedal gas rem mobil. Ia memberhentikan kendaraannya tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun.

"Sehun, dia ingin memulai semuanya lagi denganku."

"Oh."

"Memulai semuanya. Memulai lagi ketika aku dan dia masih berteman."

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Jongin secara tidak sadar menghembuskan nafas lega.

Untuk beberapa menit hanya keheningan yang dapat mereka dengar. Suasana di dalam mobil itu begitu menentramkan. Jongin menatapi beberapa pohon di sekitar yang tangkainya masih belum tumbuh dedaunan.

Dengan itu pun Jongin memutuskan untuk menyalakan pemutar musik yang ada di dalam mobil. Ia menekan tombol bertuliskan '_power'_ dengan ragu.

_See I'm Smiling_

Dan ketika itu juga tawa Baekhyun meledak. Sebagian air matanya mengalir ke pipi, ada juga yang menetes begitu saja entah ke mana. Ia mengusap pipinya kasar untuk menyeka air mata.

Jongin berusaha untuk mengingat setiap nada di tawa Baekhyun. Ia terus merekam nyanyian tersebut menggunakan memorinya. Karena momen ini merupakan sebuah perpisahan, jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk setidaknya mengingat satu hal yang ia sukai dari Baekhyun.

Untuk pertama kalinya,

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin,

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin ingin,

Ingin,

Ingin melihat ekspresi wajah orang yang sedang tertawa yang terlihat indah di matanya.

Ia ingin memiliki tawa itu. Ingin melihat dan mendengarnya setiap hari karena nadanya terdengar begitu merdu, dan Jongin pikir ia cukup beruntung untuk melihat Baekhyun tertawa. Mengingat pria yang kini sedang tertawa dan menangis secara bersamaan itu tidak pernah memperlihatkan sebuah emosi bahagia padanya.

Setelah tawa mereda, akhirnya Baekhyun pun berbicara.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan lagu yang mempunyai lirik?" tanyanya sambil menghadapkan tubuh pada Jongin. Pipinya terlihat basah karena bersimbah air mata.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Jongin menyadari bahwa ia sedang memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat indah. "Huh?"

"Kau," Baekhyun mencoba mengulang pertanyaannya, "tidak memiliki lagu yang berlirik?"

"O-oh, tidak. Aku tidak menyukai lagu dengan lirik."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena …" Kenapa? Entahlah. Jongin juga masih mempertanyakan hal tersebut pada dirinya, "Karena aku tidak mau mendengarkan musik yang bergantung pada lirik." Akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Pantas."

Kening Jongin dikerutkan pada ucapan Baekhyun yang masih menggantung. "Pantas?"

"Pantas saja kau," ia _tersenyum_, "tidak memiliki lebih dari tiga ekspresi wajah. Bahkan saat kau merasa kesal, wajahmu terlihat sama seperti saat ini."

Jongin menanggapi kalimat itu dengan sebuah senyum. Tapi tetap, ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah. Tidak menampakkan kebahagiaan atau sebaliknya. Hanya ibunya seorang saja yang dapat membaca suasana hati Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, hm …, Jongin?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih," lalu berdehem untuk mengatur suara, "untuk hari ini, meski sepertinya rencanamu itu tidak berjalan baik."

"Hm, sepertinya begitu. Mungkin aku akan menyetujui perjodohan bodohku dan … entahlah."

"Mungkin … dan ah! Ini hutangku di kafe padamu." Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya yang kering kemudian mengeluarkan selembar uang dua puluh pound. Ia meraih sebuah pulpen yang ada di dekatnya dan menuliskan sesuatu pada lembar uang tersebut.

"Kau tahu 'kan bahwa itu dilarang?" mata Jongin diarahkan pada pulpen miliknya yang sedang dipakai oleh Baekhyun. Ia mengintip sedikit angka yang tertuliskan di atas uang itu.

24—dan Jongin tidak dapat melihat lebih jelas lagi apa yang Baekhyun tulis selanjutnya.

"Menulis di atas uang? Aku tahu. Aku hanya menuliskan jumlah hutangku saja." kemudian tersenyum dan keluar dari kendaraan yang sedang ia naiki setelah memberikan lembaran uang itu pada Jongin. "Terima kasih." katanya sekali lagi. Bagaimana pun, dalam hati kecil Baekhyun berharap bahwa Jongin akan mengucapkan sesuatu untuk meresponnya. Tapi setelah melihat hanya sebuah anggukan yang didapat, Baekhyun pun langsung membalikkan tubuh dan masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang ia sebut sebagai rumah.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan dengan perasaan baru. Perasaan yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan.

Ia menggulung kasar uang yang ada dalam genggamannya tanpa melihat apa yang Baekhyun tulis tersebut. Karena entah mengapa Jongin merasa takut.

Takut untuk merasakan perasaan baru itu lagi.

"Selamat tinggal."

Jongin pun memasukan selembar uang itu ke dalam saku celana _jeans -_nya kemudian mulai menjalankan kembali kendaraan.

.

.

.

_I fall in love with you in less than __**24**__ hours._

_- Baekhyun_

.

.

.

.

.

London, 17 April 2008.

Jongin menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan sehari-hari. Tapi kini ia memiliki beban di hatinya, dan tak satu pun yang mengetahui akan hal itu.

Ia telah memberitahu ibunya mengenai kebohongannya termasuk Baekhyun. Tetapi ia tetap merasa ada beban meski ibunya itu mengatakan bahwa kebohongan tersebut bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar.

Apalagi setelah Jongin memutuskan untuk membuka lembaran uang yang diberikan padanya dan membaca kalimat terakhir dari Baekhyun. Ia pun kemudian berpikir bahwa hidup benar-benar terasa lebih membingungkan baginya.

Bahkan terkadang, akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi lebih sensitif. Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin menangis hanya karena menonton sebuah film bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo; membuat kedua temannya itu mengernyitkan kening kebingungan, mengingat film yang sedang mereka tonton pada saat itu adalah 'Iron Man'.

Jongin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal-hal _aneh_ tersebut; dan semua hanya membuat kegiatan merokoknya pun bahkan menjadi lebih sering.

.

.

.

.

.

_San Gimignano_-Italia, 2 Desember 2011.

Jongin berdiri di atas altar, menatap pria berambut coklat kemerahan di hadapannya—yang sedang menundukkan kepala—tanpa minat. Bahkan ketika diajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang sakral pun ia hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan menjawab, 'Ya, aku bersedia.' tanpa mengindahkan kalimat lain yang menyeruak di dalam ruangan besar tersebut.

Tidak merasa terkejut sama sekali ketika Jongin melihat dekorasi ruangannya. Selalu bergaya victoria dengan warna emas yang mendominasi setiap halnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan pakaian yang sedang dikenakannya; _"Kau terlihat seperti bangsawan."_ Chanyeol berkomentar ketika ia masih berada di ruang rias.

Rahang dikatupkan. Jongin ingin sekali melarikan diri dari tempat di mana ia saat ini.

Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia. Seharusnya ia merasa lega karena akhirnya kini ia tidak _sendiri_ lagi. Seharusnya ia tersenyum, menunjukkan rasa kebahagiaannya pada keluarga dan kerabat. Juga pada ibu yang mengatakan bahwa ibunya itu akan selalu menepati janji; bahwa seluruh apa yang ibunya pernah katakan itu adalah termasuk janji.

_"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia."_ kata ibu Jongin, dua jam yang lalu sebelum pernikahan berlangsung.

Tapi bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak merasa bahagia dan Jongin benci itu. Ia benci karena merasa bodoh telah menyerah pada ibunya dengan mudah. Telah bodoh karena tidak menyadari perasaannya dengan cepat, dan sekarang ini semua sudah terlambat.

"Tuan Kim," yang disebutkan namanya hanya mengedipkan mata, "kau boleh mencium pasanganmu."

Dan perlahan ia meraih pipi wajah pengantinnya.

_Pengantinnya._ Jongin tersenyum miris di dalam hati pada kata itu.

Ia bertaruh dengan Tuhan bahwa ia tidak akan mencium pasangannya lebih dari dua detik dan—

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" keningnya dikerutkan. Merasa bingung karena apabila ia pikir dengan logika, maka pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya itu hanya dapat dilihat di dalam mimpi.

Dalam hati Jongin berharap bahwa pria yang ia kini sedang tatapi itu adalah benar Baekhyun yang dimaksud.

_Dejavu Waltz_

Lagu itu memenuhi ruang kosong di telinganya. Setiap tuts piano yang ditekan, setiap memorinya bersama Baekhyun kembali ke pikiran. Jongin harus mengakui bahwa tim musik di pernikahannya ini benar-benar bekerja dengan baik.

"Hai Jongin." kegugupan dapat terdengar dari nadanya berbicara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Ibumu yang … mmm, kau ingat bahwa dia pernah mengatakan untuk menikahkan kita … dan ya begitulah. Cerita yang panjang."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Tatapan masih ia tidak lepaskan pada figur pria di hadapannya.

Baekhyun berdehem ketika dirasa Jongin hanya menatapnya dan tidak memberi respon apapun. "T-tapi jika kau tidak menyukaiku, tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh mengabaikanku atau bahkan tidak menyentuhku sama sekali, mungkin kita bisa bertingkah seolah—" mulutnya pun dibungkam oleh bibir lembut Jongin. Para tamu undangan yang melihatnya tertawa melihat pemandangan tersebut. Mereka berpikir bahwa Jongin sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki sang pasangan seutuhnya.

Memang benar, Jongin sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki Baekhyun dan tentu tawa favoritnya itu. Dalam hati ia bersyukur pada Tuhan, dan berterima kasih pada ibunya karena kini,

Jongin dapat benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaannya.

Oh ya, satu hal lagi.

Jangan pernah mencoba untuk bertaruh dengan Tuhan.

Karena bagaimana pun, kalian pasti akan kalah.

Sama seperti Jongin yang kini masih menciumi mesra bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

_Palazzo_ _Vecchio,_ 6 Desember 2011

Wanita itu berjalan pelan sambil menikmati lukisan-lukisan indah yang mengkhiasi dinding megah di sekelilingnya. "Ya ya ya, terima kasih Chanyeol anak yang tampan," katanya lalu tertawa sambil menggenggam ponsel yang ditempelkan pada telinga, "rencanamu berhasil dan kini anakku dapat hidup bahagia …" ia tertawa ketika mendengar Chanyeol berkomentar lucu, "… tentu saja aku tidak mungkin menjodohkan Jongin dengan siapapun. Anggaplah hal itu sebuah ancaman, tapi … ancamanku itu cukup berhasil, 'kan? Meski mereka pernah berpisah—oh, Kris!" sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pria jangkung yang sedang berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Chanyeol? nanti akan aku hubungi lagi, _okay?_ Dan mengenai projek baru kita, aku harap projek ini dapat berjalan lancar! Ya sudah, aku ada reuni kecil dengan teman universitasku, dan dia sudah menungguku lama. _Bye, Yeol!_" Klik.

Ia pun berjalan mendekati Kris kemudian melakukan sebuah _high-five _dan menyapanya.

"Sepertinya kau begitu antusias dengan projek gila barumu ini?" tanya Kris kemudian tertawa lalu membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya yang membuat wanita-wanita Italia di sekitarnya memberi perhatian.

"Hm, tentu saja! aku harap projek yang ini juga berhasil, lagipula, siapa yang tidak antusias untuk menimang cucu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**a/n**: Hai ... mmm, ripiu? ;_;)/ semoga gak gj ya hehe ;-;

maaf ripiunya gak dibales karena aku bingung/? tapi terima kasih ya yang udah suka rnr;-; nanti kalau ada kesempatan insya allah dibalas ;u;

/menghilang/


End file.
